<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Охрана труда на отдельно взятом предприятии by Lavender_Din</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327626">Охрана труда на отдельно взятом предприятии</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Din/pseuds/Lavender_Din'>Lavender_Din</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:43:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Din/pseuds/Lavender_Din</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>...Все принимаемые на работу лица, а также командированные в организацию работники и работники сторонних организаций... проходят в установленном порядке вводный инструктаж, который проводит специалист по охране труда...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Охрана труда на отдельно взятом предприятии</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Предупреждение: не относитесь к этому серьёзно, я знаю, что так не бывает</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тони решительно не понимает. Что он здесь делает. Как он на это согласился. Зачем он слушает эту ахинею. Ему не-по-нят-но.<br/>- При перемещении по территории объекта быть внимательным, пользоваться только установленными проходами, - вещает замшелый дед.<br/>Тони не хочет быть внимательным, не хочет перемещаться по объекту и тем более не хочет слушать деда. Дед по-английски болтает бодро, но с кошмарным акцентом. Впрочем, Тони всё равно его понимает. К сожалению.<br/>Это нужно для Старк Индастриз, сказала Пеппер.<br/>Это часть международного сотрудничества, сказала Пеппер.<br/>Съезди, Тони, в Россию, сказала Пеппер.<br/>Вот… радость-то!..<br/>- Запрещается находиться на территории объекта в состоянии алкогольного, наркотического, токсикологического и иных видов опьянения, - говорит дед.<br/>- То есть, водки не нальют, - вздыхает Тони.<br/>Дед смотрит укоризненно.<br/>- Водку, молодой человек, за воротами будете пить, - скрипит дед. – Курить только в специально отведенных для этого местах.<br/>- Ну, хоть курить можно, вот радость-то, - восхищается Тони.<br/>Его порядком задолбал этот балаган.<br/>Тони искренне полагал, что в ходе экскурсии по… хм… объекту, он пообщается с представителями высшего менеджмента, прилепит немного жучков – интересно же копнуть поглубже - и благополучно отбудет домой. И что всё это займёт не больше получаса, ну, честное слово, куда больше-то, его тут всё равно ничем не удивят.<br/>Вместо этого Тони сидит перед дедом, который называется «инженер по охране труда», а тот усиленно ездит ему по ушам. Божжже… Как-будто эта информация нужна хоть кому-то.<br/>- Находиться в производственной зоне разрешается только в спецодежде и защитной каске.<br/>Твою-же-мать… Давайте ещё сейчас начнём впихиваться в спецодежду. И каску сверху. Серьёзно?<br/>Когда встречающая делегация завела Тони в кабинет к этому деду, Тони вообще не понял, зачем. Но сказали, что так положено. Кем положено, кому положено, куда положено? Зачем положено?!<br/>Тони вообще-то думал, что гостей в России положено встречать хлебом-солью и стопкой водки (да-да, стереотипы, никуда от них не деться), а не, твою мать, вводным инструктажем по охране труда. Какой, нахрен, инструктаж, какая, нахрен, охрана труда?!<br/>Тони сначала обалдел до такой степени, что самое начало лекции пропустил, ошарашенно разглядывая висящие на стене плакаты. Огнетушитель. Огнетушитель в разрезе. Погрузчик и, видимо, пояснения, как на нём работать. Безопасно, мать вашу… Компрессор, электрощит, ещё какая-то непонятная фигня...<br/>Лекция, наконец, заканчивается. Дед даёт Тони расписаться в пухлом журнале, который выглядит дедовским ровесником. Тони смиренно ставит подпись и думает, что сейчас его наконец-то отпустит. Отпустят.<br/>Не тут-то было.<br/>- Ну, пойдёмте, получите спецодежду, - говорит дед.<br/>Серьёзно?<br/>Тони может собой гордиться – он подавил в себе целых два желания: побиться головой о стену и устроить скандал.<br/>Вместо этого он покорно идёт за дедом. Обреченно даже идёт.<br/>Дед выдаёт Тони белую каску и салатовый жилет с парой поперечных серебристых полос. Вроде бы чистый…<br/>- Жилет сигнальный второго класса защиты! – гордо говорит дед.<br/>От кого тут защищаться-то?<br/>Жилетом и каской.<br/>Тони хочет уже не просто распихать жучки, не-ет, этого будет мало. Тони очень хочет устроить диверсию. Причём, центром этой диверсии должен стать кабинет деда.</p><p>Сопровождающие, между тем, вежливо и покорно дожидались за дверью дедовского кабинета. Да-да, сейчас Тони покажут производство, и вот там он…<br/>Дед закрывает кабинет и идёт с ними.<br/>Тони непонимающе смотрит на того самого представителя высшего менеджмента, с которым он изначально и планировал общаться.<br/>- Лицам, не имеющим отношения к производству, вход в производственную зону разрешён только в сопровождении начальника производства и инженера по охране труда, - говорит представитель. – Положение об охране труда и промышленной безопасности, - вздыхает он.<br/>То есть, судя по всему, дед тут всех достал по самое «не могу». И чего же его тогда не уволят?<br/>Между тем, приходит начальник производства. Представительный такой мужик. На нём оливкового цвета костюм – явно спецодежда – и красная каска.<br/>Прежде, чем позволить начальнику производства отворить заветную дверь в производственную зону, дед окидывает всех придирчивым взглядом. Да-да, все в касках, да, пойдёмте уже.</p><p>Производство…<br/>Какое, нахрен, производство, Тони не увидел толком ничего! Потому что этот чёртов дед!..<br/>К оборудованию приближаться нельзя: видите - сигнальные линии? Во-от, за них заходить запрещается. И сюда тоже нельзя – видите, искры, стружка, а вы без защитных очков. А в этот цех? Категорически нет! Да как же, Юрьвасилич? Как-то так деда назвал совершенно беспомощный пред ликом охраны труда представитель высшего менеджмента. А вот так, туда можно только электротехническому персоналу, с группой по электробезопасности не ниже третьей. Помилуйте, Юрьвасилич, это ж наш гость, да не абы кто, а сам Тони Старк! А у самого Тони Старка есть третья группа по электробезопасности? С подтверждающим удостоверением, выданным Ростехнадзором? Нет? Ну, на «нет» и входа нет.<br/>Тони… Тони не хочет уже никуда и ничего, Тони думает о том, что в России царит феерический бардак, раз высокое начальство не в состоянии приструнить рядового сотрудника.<br/>А, нет, Тони всё-таки кое-чего хочет. Вернуть деду спецодежду и улететь домой. И ну её, эту диверсию.<br/>Более того, Тони даже согласен сделать над собой усилие и поблагодарить за содержательную экскурсию – он вдоволь насмотрелся на коридоры. А, да, ещё ему показали целый сверлильный станок. На нём работал чумазый бородатый мужик. В каске, защитных очках и спецодежде.<br/>И – вишенкой на торте – взвыла сигнализация.<br/>- Противопожарная тренировка! – гордо сообщает дед. – Эвакуируемся!</p><p>Тони ничего не привёз Пеппер из этой своей поездки, хотя обещал кучу подарков.<br/>Более того, Тони не разговаривал с ней недели две.</p><p>* * *</p><p>- Ну, Юрий Васильевич, спасибо за помощь! – генерал пожал руку инженеру по охране труда. – Я, конечно, всё понимаю, но вот же, удумали, ссс...светлые головы, устроить экскурсию по оборонному заводу, да не кому-нибудь, а Старку! Но ты, Василич, молодец, грамотно сработал! Этот гений заокеанский не то, что ни одного жучка не оставил, даже не смотрел толком никуда!<br/>- Служу России, - усмехнулся полковник в отставке.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>